vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abdonis (Ring Fit Adventure)
Summary He is the Ab Master of the Four Masters. After fighting alongside the other Four Masters against Dragaux, he was defeated and corrupted by his Dark Influence, which took advantage of his overconfidence in himself and his insecurity and mistrust in others. He became one of Dragaux’s guardians. In World 8, the Player meets Abdonis’ mother, a priestess. After the Player beats Dragaux, Abdonis tries to request his mother leaves with him, but she refuses as she’s duty-bound to Solar Plexia. He also shows off his disguising powers for the first time. In World 11, using his disguising powers, Abdonis, Allegra, and Armando trick the player into helping them cross the Valley of Wishes. In World 14, Abdonis created a country-spanning fog that turned all of the country’s children into ghosts, simply because they called him old. At the end of World 20, he was absorbed by Dragaux, strengthening him further. The Player later encountered his uncorrupted spirit in the Land of Hades. He assisted the others of the Four Masters in taming Sir Grrrus before helping train the Player. After the Player defeated Dragaux, his body was restored. After that point, he helped the Player continue their excercising. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher during World 5, High 8-C after World 5, likely much higher Name: Abdonis, The Ab Master Origin: Ring Fit Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20s (Is “barely 20 years old”) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of the torso, Enhanced Senses (Can see ghosts), Acrobatics, Transformation and Size Manipulation (Can perfectly disguise himself and others, changing their heights), Fire Manipulation (His torso erupts into flames when performing abilities), Energy Projection and Weapon Creation (Can create energy construct), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the opponent’s attack power or defense by glaring), Weather Manipulation (Created an immense fog around an entire country), Necromancy (Turned an entire country’s population of children into ghosts, then brought them back to life), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and supposedly Corruption (Ring believed he had a strong enough will to overcome the Dark Influence) Attack Potency: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, At least Subsonic+ reaction speed (Can fight against the Player), likely much higher (The Player can react to Dragaux’ plasma breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly higher during World 5, Large Building Class after World 5, likely much higher Durability: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range via size, Several Meters with attacks, Tens/Hundreds of Kilometers with fog and necromancy (Can infect an entire country) Standard Equipment: None Notable *'Minions:' Yellow Stomper (nicknamed Absploder), Yellow Steppers (x2), Matta Ray, Yellow Puffersquish (x2), Ochre Matta Rays (x2), Ochre Kennelbells (x2) Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Before he was corrupted, he was lonely, selfish, and untrusting of those around him, allowing him to become corrupted by the Dark Influence, though he improved upon this later Feats: *Turned an entire country’s population of children into ghosts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Nintendo Category:Ring Fit Adventure Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Necromancers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters